Patrick (TV Series)
Patrick is an original character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a young teenager a few years older than Carl who has joined the prison community sometime within the past six to seven months. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Patrick's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Patrick is seen at the outdoor kitchen and is asked by Carol to watch over the cooking as she speaks to Daryl. Patrick thanks Daryl for the deer he brought to camp last week and requests to shake his hand, which Daryl allows, but not before licking his fingers. Later, Patrick is seen hanging out with Carl and the other kids near the fence. He attends storytime led by Carol, but asks to be excused due to feeling sick, and Carol allows him to leave. That night, Patrick is visibly sick with a cough. He heads to the shower room, covered head to toe in sweat, and leaving sweaty footprints in his wake. He turns on the water, and, not long after, he drops to the floor and dies from an unknown illness. He later reanimates. "Infected" Karen enters the shower room and hears some noise. She opens one of the shower curtains but does not see anything. As she walks away towards cell block D, where many of the Prison new comers sleep, a zombified Patrick gets up from the shower room floor. He finds his way to cell block D and enters a cell where a man is sleeping. Patrick bites his victim in the throat before tearing into his stomach, initiating a chain reaction where more of the sleeping people are bitten and turn into walkers themselves. When Rick is outside with Carl and Maggie, they hear gunshots from inside the prison and go investigate the cause. They find cell block D in total chaos as surviving people try to escape the increasing number of walkers. After they kill multiple walkers and people who have not reanimated yet, Daryl kills a walker who attacked Glenn. He finds out it is Patrick. Later, the council, consisting of Carol, Daryl, Sasha and Hershel discuss what happened. Carol mentioned that Patrick was healthy earlier last day, deducing the illness must act very quickly. In the prison yard, Rick comforts Carl, who has been a friend of Patrick, by saying Patrick was a good kid. "Isolation" Patrick is not seen in this episode. But when Glenn and the other survivors was digging graves for the ones that died during the attack, Glenn looks distraught to a grave, where a pair of eyeglasses hang on a piece wood, this shows that the grave belongs to Patrick. Death Killed By *Unknown type of flu (Alive) Late at night in the prison, Patrick was seen heading towards the shower, covered head to toe in sweat and leaving sweaty footprints in his wake, whilst coughing heavily. He turns the shower on and collapses dead on the ground, then reanimates as a walker soon after, with streams of blood coming from his eyes. *Daryl Dixon (Zombified) When clearing out Cell Block D, Patrick attacked Glenn but Daryl shoots him in the head. Killed Victims *Greg (As a Zombie) *Ryan Samuels (Caused) *Chloe (Caused or Direct) *Unnamed Prison Newcomers. (Caused or Direct) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Relationships Carl Grimes Carl and Patrick were friendly with each other in The Prison, becoming very close until Patrick's death. They were together a lot of the time, and spent time observing the stray walkers on the outside of the fence like the other children. When Carl has learned that Patrick is dead, Carl felt horrified for the loss of his friend. Daryl Dixon Patrick looked up to Daryl as a hero and best of the group, and was "honored" to shake his hand when the group was eating breakfast in the morning. He would refer to him as "sir" or "Mr. Dixon", and directly told him that he was thankful for bringing back food for the group, viewing it as "a real treat". When Daryl found out that Patrick was one of the walkers he showed signs of sadness. Carol Peletier Patrick seemed to be on rather good terms with Carol, instantly stepping in for her when she asked him to look after the kitchen for her. Much like how he called Daryl "sir", he would also refer to Carol as "Ma'am" respectivley. This is shown when Carol is giving knife lessons to the group and he asks Carol if he can leave. Rick Grimes Although the two are not seen interacting, while telling Carl, Maggie, and Michonne what happened he says he thinks Patrick got sick, died, and turned over night. He says to Carl he knows he was your friend, he's sorry, and says that he was a good kid, which shows Rick knew him as an ally. Trivia *The character Patrick was revealed on September 19, 2013 by Entertainment Weekly.Vincent Martella of 'Phineas and Ferb' to appear on 'The Walking Dead' Entertainment Weekly (September 19, 2013) *He seems to think of Daryl Dixon as a hero, shown when he requests to shake his hand as a thanks for providing food the night before. In true Dixon fashion however, Daryl proceeds to pick on him by licking his fingers before shaking hands. **Ironically, Daryl is the one to put him down as a walker. *Patrick is the first character to die to the unknown flu illness. **Currently, it is unknown where he had contracted the virus. However, it should be noted that when Daryl shook his hand earlier in the day, Daryl had in fact licked his fingers before doing so. This is likely irrelevant due to the fact Daryl is still healthy long after Patrick's death. *Patrick is revealed by Carol to be a "practicing atheist" when Carl asked if he as a Catholic in "Infected". Whether or not he was being serious or Carol was simply reiterating a joke is left to be determined. *Patrick's grave is seen in "Isolation" with his glasses hanging on his cross. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Forever Alone Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Glasses User Category:Children Category:Undeads Category:Season 4 Characters